


La Dolce Vita

by orphan_account



Series: Le Tour du Cadran [6]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Food, Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Une fois que l’on a mis le doigt dans l’engrenage, difficile de s’en sortir sans une égratignure… À la suite d’un malheureux petit mensonge, Kanon entre dans un jeu de faux-semblants avec nul autre que le Masque de Mort.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je m'étais promis de ne poster cette fic que si je parvenais à finir la partie concernant Milo et Shura, et puis un monstrueux writer's block est venu jouer les trouble-fêtes, les mois ont passé, et impossible d'écrire le moindre début de phrase. C'est la dèche depuis l'été dernier ! T_T J'essaie de revenir doucement à un état d'esprit propre à l'écriture, mais je galère encore pas mal.
> 
> J'espère que de publier ce premier chapitre débloquera quelque chose, sait-on jamais. Il me reste une partie d'avance, donc il faudra bien que le Milo/Shura sorte un jour, de gré ou de force !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Cette mission s'annonçait sous un jour des plus catastrophiques. D'une part, parce que ce vieux gâteux de Shion l'avait sournoisement apparié au chevalier intérimaire de leur équipe. Il n'avait rien de personnel contre Kanon ; c'était un gars plutôt sympa, et un compagnon de beuverie des plus amusants et diserts. En revanche, comme collègue de travail, il était persuadé qu'il ne valait pas un clou. À tout prendre, il aurait préféré partir avec Shura : direct, carré, un poil maniaque mais totalement focalisé sur le boulot, ce qui laissait à Angelo la liberté de semer ici et là quelques dommages collatéraux, sans risquer rien d'autre qu'une petite tape sur les doigts puisque la mission était généralement menée à bon terme.

L'autre problème résidait dans l'intitulé du travail à accomplir. Une mission d'intimidation ? Angelo avait commencé à arguer qu'en tant que spécialiste de la question, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'en charger tout seul et devait se coltiner l'ex-Dragon des mers. Shion lui avait lancé un regard torve par-dessus les dossiers qui s'empilaient sur son bureau (il les avait sans doute placés là par souci décoratif plus que par zèle administratif.) À côté de lui, Kanon s'était mis à beugler qu'il pouvait lui aussi intimider qui il voulait d'un simple froncement de sourcil et qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui colle un crabe dans les pattes – sans vouloir l'offenser. Le Pope avait conclu l'entretien en les menaçant de les déchoir de leurs prérogatives au Colisée et de leur faire partager les vestiaires des Bronzes, avant de les mettre à la porte comme de vulgaires domestiques.

Les deux représentants de la garde dorée s'étaient donc retrouvés sur le chemin qui les menait à Turin, courant et fulminant côte à côte sous une chaleur qui augurait d’un été caniculaire. Fort heureusement, la vitesse de la lumière leur avait permis d'arriver à destination sans délai, et avait dans le même temps brassé autour d'eux une rafraîchissante petite brise.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ralentir lorsque les frontières italiennes s'étaient déroulées le long de l'horizon chauffé à blanc. L'air vibrant de senteurs et les riches couleurs du paysage comportaient une note de familiarité aussi lointaine que douce. Un tranquille afflux de souvenirs brumeux surgissait dans son esprit en vagues régulières. Certes, le Sanctuaire était indubitablement devenu son chez-lui depuis qu'il y avait traîné ses guêtres d'apprenti, mais se retrouver en Italie lui provoquait toujours ce petit coup au cœur qu'il associait à un sentiment nostalgique. Il le garda pour lui, certain que Kanon n'y comprendrait rien : même au meilleur de sa forme, le second Gémeau avait la sensibilité d'un bûcheron exilé au fin fond de l'Alaska. D'ailleurs, le Grec se retournait vers lui avec une insistance agacée, et il lui fallut s'arracher à sa poétique contemplation champêtre pour reprendre la route.

Turin les accueillit dans un concert de circulation chaotique et de braillements de klaxons. Cet aspect-là de la vie péninsulaire ne lui faisait guère regretter le quotidien frugal et quelque peu rudimentaire du Sanctuaire, même si, de plus en plus souvent, d'inattendus embouteillages venaient bloquer les ruelles de Rodorio. Depuis que Shion avait ouvert les frontières du Domaine sacré à la modernité, les commodités de ce siècle avaient joyeusement envahi l'existence des sujets d'Athéna, accompagnées de leur lot non négligeable d'inconvénients.

Les deux chevaliers trouvèrent avec facilité l'hôtel luxueux dans lequel résidait leur proie. Leurs silhouettes vaguement menaçantes attirèrent quelques regards circonspects, d'autres plus franchement inquiets, auxquels ils ne prêtèrent cependant aucune attention. Dédaignant le groom ridiculement malingre qui tentait de leur barrer la route, ils montèrent directement à l'étage qui les intéressait, parcoururent le long couloir feutré en se laissant guider par les émanations de Cosmos et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte incriminée.

Trop irrité par le trajet depuis la Grèce pour s'embarrasser de manières, Angelo en fit voler le battant d'un coup de pied bien placé. L'occupant des lieux, vêtu d'un peignoir duveteux, poussa un cri bien trop aigu pour sa large carrure.

« Je vois qu'on prend ses aises loin du Sanctuaire, chevalier du Coq ! » s'exclama Kanon en entrant dans la pièce.

L'homme, dont le regard allait du Cancer au Gémeau en un ballet frénétique, fixa soudain ses yeux écarquillés sur le visage du Grec.

« Seigneur, vous ici ! » souffla-t-il avant de tomber à genoux sur l'épaisse moquette.

Apparemment satisfait du petit effet qu'il venait de produire, Kanon bomba le torse et se fendit d'un rictus triomphal.

« Eh oui, me voici. Comme tu vois, tes salamalecs m'ont obligé à me déplacer en personne.

— C'est… c'est un immense honneur, maître… Je ne m'attendais pas… »

Balbutiant et tortillant sur la moquette, le chevalier s'appliquait à réduire de moitié sa taille fort considérable, dans l'espoir aussi vain que futile d'échapper au châtiment inéluctable (soit une bastonnade en bonne et due forme, avec visite touristique au Puits des Âmes pour marquer le coup.) Angelo repoussa Kanon d'un coup d'épaule (le Gémeau avait une fâcheuse tendance à jouer les kékés devant le petit personnel) et, agrippant le devant du peignoir du malheureux, le souleva en l'air comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une coquille de noix. Lui aussi savait ménager ses effets. Sans compter qu'il était un peu jaloux de la forte impression qu'avait faite son confrère.

« On s'est laissé entendre dire que tu frayais avec l'ennemi, dit le Cancer d'un ton lourd de menace. Pots-de-vin, vente d'informations confidentielles sous le manteau, échanges de procédés plus ou moins douteux, rendez-vous secrets. Tes activités sont revenues aux oreilles du Grand Pope dernièrement, et autant te dire qu'il n'est pas très jouasse. »

Les yeux agrandis de terreur du chevalier se fixèrent sur la silhouette de Kanon. Il se mit à transpirer à grosses gouttes.

Bon sang, qu'avait-il donc à trembler comme une pucelle devant le troisième gardien ? Il était le Saint du Cancer, craint et redouté de tous, tristement célèbre pour des exactions en tous genres, et sa réputation n'avait certainement rien à envier à celle d'un type qui, un jour, s'était vaguement mis en tête de manipuler un Olympien pour détruire le monde ! Franchement énervé, il se mit à secouer le Coq comme un prunier.

« Hé, concentre-toi, veux-tu ? Si tu as des explications à fournir, c'est le moment. Et je peux te dire que l'occasion ne se présentera pas deux fois.

— C'est-à-dire… je…

— On perd patience, là, gronda la voix de Kanon, qui s'était rapproché entre-temps.

— Je ne suis pas un traître ! s'écria leur subalterne, en proie à la panique. Je suis toujours fidèle à la déesse Athéna et à mon seigneur et maître !

— C'est pas ce qui se dit.

— Je ne voulais pas... C'était une mission ! Il y a cette femme… qui prétend être une déesse.

— Vraiment ? »

Tout dans la voix de Kanon laissait supposer qu'il jugeait cette explication cousue de fil blanc. Le chevalier du Coq, en revanche, se redressa sur la pointe de ses orteils et retrouva un semblant d'assurance.

« Oui, une femme. Elle dit s'appeler Ménarva, comme l'ancienne déesse étrusque. Non seulement elle s'est entourée d'une troupe de guerriers, mais elle affirme avoir des droits sur le Sanctuaire. »

Angelo fronça les sourcils.

« Dis donc, Ménarva, ce n'est pas un dérivé de Minerve ? demanda-t-il tout en réfléchissant.

— Et Minerve est le nom romain d'Athéna, ajouta Kanon sur le même ton, avant de rediriger son attention sur le Saint en peignoir. Mon petit père, il semblerait que tu sois tombé sur un cas d'usurpation d'identité.

— Exactement ! s'exclama le Coq, fort soulagé alors que ses ennuis étaient loin d'être terminés. Son nom m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, et j'ai pensé que je pourrais mener ma propre enquête. Approcher son entourage, m'infiltrer parmi sa garde rapprochée, recueillir des indices et des preuves…

— D'accord, tu t'es pris pour Sherlock Holmes, conclut Angelo. Sauf que le Sanctuaire n'a pas vraiment goûté tes prises d'initiative. Pourquoi n'as-tu donc pas averti le Pope de tes découvertes ?

— J'avais peur d'être débusqué par Ménarva, avoua l'autre, penaud. J'étais presque entré dans ses bonnes grâces, et l'avais persuadée que j'étais prêt à l'aider à envahir le Domaine sacré.

— Quelle andouille, soupira Kanon. Et évidemment, tu ne t'es pas inquiété de savoir comment on prendrait la chose. Vu de l'extérieur, tu as quand même l'air d'un fichu traître. Et les traîtres, on n'aime pas trop ça.

— Pardonnez-moi, Grand Pope ! cria le chevalier, au comble de l'angoisse. Je croyais bien faire ! Jamais je n'ai voulu vous déplaire ! »

Un lourd silence tomba dans la luxueuse chambre d'hôtel, uniquement entrecoupé des sanglots pathétiques du Saint de bronze. Angelo lâcha lentement le peignoir ; son propriétaire, à nouveau libre de ses mouvements, en profita pour ramper en direction de Kanon, avant de se prosterner devant lui pour baiser ses vieux tennis crottés. L'ex-Dragon des mers le laissa faire, trop interdit par ses dernières paroles.

Cet imbécile l'avait appelé Grand Pope…

Il l'avait confondu avec Saga !

oOo

Le chevalier du Coq fut laissé à sa mission de surveillance et d'espionnage, non sans avoir passé un mauvais quart d'heure entre les mains expertes des troisième et quatrième gardiens. Il y eut d'ailleurs une sorte d'émulation entre le Gémeau et le Cancer pour savoir lequel des deux se montrerait le plus créatif. Kanon devait reconnaître que pour une fois, l'Italien l'avait surpassé (d'un cheveu, mais tout de même). La motivation, l'inspiration n'y étaient pas. C'était toutefois une exception à la règle, absolument pas représentative de son potentiel habituel.

Le Grec se sentait… troublé. Certes pas à cause de cette histoire farfelue de fausse Athéna étrusque, dont il n'avait que faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la dernière, qu'une divinité aussi obscure que mineure cherchait à devenir calife à la place du calife, aussi absurde l'idée fût-elle (venant de lui, c'était carrément l'hôpital qui se payait la tête de la charité, mais sa mauvaise foi était capable du plus grand des miracles dès qu'il s'agissait de passer du vernis sur ses actions passées.)

Non. Ce qui le chiffonnait, c'était que cet insignifiant petit chevalier l'avait pris pour Saga. Et pas n'importe quel Saga : celui de la grande époque, celle des envolées de manteau noir dans les couloirs du palais, du rire démoniaque sous le masque d'acier et des après-midi passées à batifoler dans les thermes au lieu de se préoccuper des petits Bronzes qui se pliaient aux quatre volontés d'une péronnelle richissime et capricieuse. Autant dire que Kanon aurait mené sa barque de manière à ce qu'elle ne coulât pas lamentablement devant le premier écueil venu.

Le Grand Pope, donc. Sans doute que le Saint du Coq n'avait pas été mis au parfum des derniers bouleversements politiques du Sanctuaire, lui que ses devoirs appelaient à l'extérieur du Domaine depuis de nombreuses années. Apprendre que Shion avait repris ses fonctions après avoir été ressuscité mettrait peut-être ses croyances et ses convictions à rude épreuve.

Kanon, qui avait filé dans le troisième temple une fois son rapport délivré au vieil Atlante redevenu jeune, allait et venait devant le miroir piqueté de rouille de la salle de bains. Au-delà de l'inévitable ressemblance physique ressortait forcément autre chose… La prestance, l'attitude guerrière et conquérante, peut-être. Un air de commandement, une aura d'autorité… Il se planta fermement devant la glace, releva le menton, gonfla les poumons et cambra les reins.

Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser : il aurait eu une classe folle dans le manteau épiscopal. À ce propos… Il se glissa comme une souris dans la chambre de son frère, resté au salon sous une montagne de paperasse (Shion avait cru le punir en l'assommant de registres de compte et de rapports de mission, mais Kanon avait depuis longtemps deviné que son jumeau prenait un pied monumental avec ses calculs d'apothicaire.)

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre ; les volets à demi-fermés conservaient un semblant de fraîcheur en même temps qu'ils laissaient filtrer une lumière pâle, qui retenait dans son rai des millions de particules poussiéreuses. Il ne faisait pas tout à fait clair, mais c'était suffisant pour la quête que Kanon s'était assigné. La décoration était à l'image de son propriétaire : spartiate (signe de son infinie contrition), et ordonnée (preuve de son indécrottable maniaquerie.) Le Grec sut immédiatement où chercher : il se dirigea vers l'armoire, l'ouvrit et se pencha à l'intérieur, écartant d'un bras les quelques vêtements suspendus aux cintres. Suivre les rouages tortueux de l'esprit fraternel n'était guère difficile. Il poussa dans un coin les cartons qui jonchaient le socle de l'armoire, puis tâtonna du bout des doigts le mince panneau de bois qui se trouvait à l'arrière. Le temps de trouver la mince rainure qui signalait la présence d'une cachette secrète, un raclement de gorge brisa le silence dans son dos.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu trafiques, la tête dans mon armoire ? »

Kanon, qui s'était figé tel un gibier pris dans les phares d’une voiture, se redressa lentement avant de se tourner à demi vers son aîné.

« Je ne trafique rien.

— Sans blague. Tu cherchais peut-être quelque chose ?

— Un truc. Rien du tout.

— Un truc ou rien du tout ? »

Les sourcils de Saga se fronçaient de plus en plus. Kanon tendit subrepticement un bras vers l’un des cintres et le tira à lui.

« J’avais besoin d’un vêtement à me mettre », dit-il entre ses mâchoires crispées.

Cette fois, les sourcils de son frère effectuèrent une ascension étonnée.

« Et… tu n’en avais pas dans ta propre armoire ?

— C’est que… »

Il eut une seconde d’hésitation, durant laquelle il examina le vêtement qu’il venait d’attraper. La galère : c’était une chemise de soie parée d’un jabot. Kanon se serait coupé les deux bras plutôt que de porter un truc pareil.

« J’ai un rencard », finit-il par lâcher avec une grimace.

Bon sang, Saga n’allait jamais avaler pareille couleuvre et le harcèlerait jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par cracher le morceau !

Son aîné, qui avait croisé les bras et faisait le planton au milieu de la pièce, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son visage reflétait une expression incrédule, sans que pour autant le cadet pût y déceler la trace d’une quelconque suspicion. Et après tout, Kanon avait bien le droit d’avoir une vie amoureuse et de cultiver son petit jardin secret. Légèrement ragaillardi, il appliqua la chemise contre son torse pour estimer l’effet qu’elle produisait sur lui. Conclusion : il avait l’air d’un clown.

« Un rencard, répéta Saga d’une voix pensive. Tu veux dire, un rendez-vous romantique ?

— Ben oui, un rencard, grogna Kanon, qui n’avait pas envie de jouer au jeu des synonymes.

— Mais avec qui ? persista l’autre, et la spontanéité de sa question arracha une nouvelle grimace au second Gémeau.

— Ça ne te regarde pas.

— Ah. Oui, bien sûr. »

Saga pinça les lèvres. Il était évident qu’il mourrait d’envie d’insister et réfléchissait déjà à un moyen de lui tirer les vers du nez…

« C’est quelqu’un que je connais ? »

… Ou pas. Plus vraisemblablement, il allait l’enquiquiner jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuivît.

Kanon poussa un borborygme incompréhensible ; l’espoir que Saga lâchât l’affaire était devenu inexistant.

« Tu as tout fait le droit de ne pas me dire de qui il s’agit, dit l’aîné en optant pour une autre tactique.

— Je sais, répliqua Kanon, qui observait d’un air de plus en plus méfiant la moue qui s’accentuait sur le visage de son jumeau.

— Enfin, ce n’est pas comme si tu ignorais mes sentiments pour Aiolos… »

Il effectua un moulinet du bras pour terminer sa phrase. Et effectivement, il y avait fort peu de mots dans la langue grecque susceptibles de justifier de façon sensée et raisonnable l’énorme béguin qu’il entretenait à l’égard du Sagittaire depuis son adolescence. Le bourreau et sa victime, le juste qui n’avait jamais failli et le traître qui avait succombé au démon… Tout cela avait un arrière-goût de romance interdite digne d’un bouquin à l’eau de rose.

Tandis qu’il agitait ces distrayantes pensées en son for intérieur, son jumeau se débattait toujours avec ses arguments superficiels et fallacieux afin d’extorquer au cadet l’identité de l’objet de son affection. De toute évidence, il lui fallait un nom, n’importe lequel, pour faire cesser la logorrhée fraternelle qui s’était à présent orientée vers une sorte de plaidoyer pour la vie à deux et ses délices.

« … et bien sûr, si tu ne veux pas que je connaisse l’identité de ta flamme, et que tu as l’intention d’organiser une soirée tranquille avec… il ou elle, il suffira de m’avertir à l’avance, et je te laisserai le troisième temple… de manière à ce que je ne le ou la croise pas. »

Par tous les tritons qui peuplaient les océans, Saga pensait-il vraiment qu’il ne le voyait pas venir avec ses gros sabots ? Il était plus que temps de mettre fin au supplice et d’effectuer une retraite stratégique.

« Ne te fatigue pas, c’est moi qui me déplace ce soir », asséna-t-il d’un ton qui, il l’espérait, ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Il marcha en direction du couloir, chemise sur le bras, en exsudant toute la confiance en soi dont il était capable. Peine perdue, car Saga se plaça stratégiquement entre la porte et lui. Les deux frères, nez à nez et torse contre torse, se mesurèrent du regard.

« Mon temple est ton temple, tu peux inviter ici qui tu veux, dit Saga en plissant les paupières.

— Oui mais non… il a déjà tout préparé chez lui. »

_Pense, pense… le nom d’un type, n’importe qui pourvu qu’il soit libre et crédible !_

« Oh… mais et s’il habite loin d’ici ? sonda l’ex-Pope en appuyant sur le il.

— Bah non, c’est juste la porte à côté », révéla Kanon avant de se mordre la langue.

Bon, l’un des douze… pas Aldébaran vu que c’était sans nul doute le seul hétéro de la bande… Mû et Shaka étaient éliminés d’office, de même que Aiolia et Camus… Aiolos, cela allait sans dire… Aphrodite ? Trop loin. Idem pour Shura. Milo aurait fait l’affaire s’il n’avait pas mis tant d’ardeur à draguer le Capricorne (avec un succès mitigé, d’ailleurs.) Ne restait plus que…

Merde.

« La porte à côté… réfléchissait toujours Saga.

— Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? gronda Kanon tout en se vouant intérieurement aux gémonies.

— Quoi, tu veux dire… l’étage du dessus ? s’exclama le Gémeau en titre.

— Et alors ? »

Autant que Zeus le foudroie sur place, parce que son frère n’allait jamais au grand jamais prêter foi à un mensonge si éhonté !

« Angelo et toi ? continua l’autre, dont la voix dérailla vers les aigus sur les dernières syllabes.

— Et ouais, Angelo et moi, rétorqua l’ex-Dragon des mers en étouffant une grimace.

— Mais enfin…

— On s’est découvert des tas de points communs lors de notre mission à Turin. »

Quitte à s’enfoncer, autant le faire jusqu’au bout, avec gloire et panache.

Saga se contenta de le fixer un long moment sans mot dire. Kanon devait avouer que devant l’énormité d’une confession aussi invraisemblable, il n’y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Ne lui restaient sans doute plus que quelques secondes de répit avant que son jumeau ne réalisât que Kanon ne cherchait rien d’autre qu’à déguiser la honteuse vérité sous un pitoyable mensonge.

L’aîné se passa une main sur son visage. Lorsqu’il leva à nouveau les yeux vers son frère, ses traits s’étaient légèrement affaissés.

« Si je m’attendais à ça… soupira-t-il avant de se reprendre. Ne va pas croire que je mets en doute tes sentiments pour Angelo, mais… c’est tellement inattendu, répéta-t-il, quelque peu hébété.

— L’amour est aveugle, grinça Kanon.

— Mais… tu as dit tantôt que vous vous étiez trouvés des points communs… Ne me dis pas que vous avez l’intention de vous allier pour renverser le Sanctuaire ! »

La plaisanterie fut accompagnée d’un rire forcé. Vraiment minable et bas de gamme, même pour Saga.

« On a fait amende honorable, lui et moi, crut-il bon de préciser toutefois.

— Je plaisantais.

— C’est à se tordre de rire, surtout venant de toi. L’hôpital, la charité, ça te dit quelque chose ?

— Bon. Soit. Et donc vous vous voyez ce soir. D’où la chemise.

— D’où la chemise », acquiesça Kanon.

Pouvait-il enfin abréger ce calvaire et partir ?

« J’imagine que tu n’as pas de pantalon pour aller avec », reprit Saga en considérant d’un air sceptique celui qu’il portait.

Apparemment, toujours pas. Il suivit d’un regard mauvais son frère qui se dirigeait à son tour vers l’armoire, puis en tirait un pantalon à pinces.

« C’est une chance pour toi que nous fassions la même taille, plaisanta l’aîné en lui offrant le vêtement.

— Haaa ouiii, tiens, j’avais oublié que nous étions jumeaux, grommela Kanon en le lui arrachant presque des doigts.

— En tous les cas, l’un de nous deux au moins passera une bonne soirée. »

Et voilà. Saga venait d’employer ce ton redouté entre tous, pétri de résignation et de haine envers soi-même, celui qui révélait bien mieux que les mots à quel point la psyché de son frère était abîmée, fracassée par ce retour à une vie normale – normale entre guillemets, bien sûr, ils restaient des chevaliers d’or dotés d’une force surhumaine et d’armures ultra-puissantes, une combinaison qui ne manquait jamais de les impliquer dans des incidents susceptibles de provoquer la fin du monde et l’implosion de l’univers.

Il examina plus attentivement son jumeau, repéra la courbe des épaules plus voûtée que d’habitude, les cernes qui creusaient des demi-lunes sombres sous son regard las, le pli amer qui incurvait le coin de ses lèvres. Ce n’étaient pas les signes coutumiers de sa dépression post-résurrection. Non, dans ce cas-là, Saga se serait simplement plongé jusqu’au cou dans le travail et en serait ressorti quelques jours plus tard frais comme un gardon. Kanon en conclut aussitôt qu’un événement grave était survenu en son absence.

« Il s’est passé un truc pendant que j’étais en mission », déclara-t-il sans ambages.

Le Gémeau en titre leva un visage fatigué vers son frère.

« Oh, rien de bien dramatique, éluda Saga dans un premier temps. Après tout, le Sanctuaire est toujours debout.

— Ce qui est loin d’être ton cas. Tu m’expliques ?

— Je n’ai pas très envie d’en parler.

— Et moi je n’ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère. Alors, vide ton sac.

— C’est juste que… » Saga ferma brièvement les yeux, avec l’air de vouloir se donner des baffes. « J’ai cru pouvoir obtenir ce qui n’avait jamais été mien, et le retour de bâton s’est avéré plus rude que prévu. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te préparer, tu vas finir par être en retard à ton rendez-vous. »

Kanon le regarda sortir de la chambre d’un pas traînant. Il ne chercha pas à le rattraper pour en savoir plus, oh que non, en fait il n’avait pas besoin de plus de détails. Il n’y avait vraiment qu’une seule chose – une seule personne plutôt, parmi toutes celles qui peuplaient le Domaine sacré, pour mettre son frère dans cet état. Il s’élança dans le couloir, fulminant de rage et balançant au passage les vêtements dans sa chambre, puis monta quatre à quatre les Escaliers jusqu’au neuvième.

Ce maudit Sagittaire ! Et ce maudit Verseau par la même occasion ! Avec ses plans tordus pour continuer à culbuter le Lion en toute quiétude, il avait fallu qu’il s’en prît à son frangin. Bien sûr, Saga était assez grand pour s’occuper de lui-même sans l’aide de son cadet, mais un seul mot mal placé d’Aiolos parvenait à lui flanquer le moral en l’air, et Kanon en avait plus qu’assez des tragédies engendrées par la toquade fraternelle. Il était d’avis que toute cette souffrance et cette abnégation étaient un peu trop cher payées, surtout qu’il considérait l’archer comme le dernier des imbéciles (et il était à peu près sûr que c’était un mauvais coup.)

La discussion fut brève mais houleuse. Quitte à enfoncer le clou, Kanon crut bon de suggérer avec sa subtilité habituelle qu’Aiolos avait irrémédiablement brisé le cœur de son frère et que s’il ne se dépêchait pas de recoller les morceaux, lui-même se ferait un plaisir de lui casser la figure. Du travail efficace et vite expédié, à en juger par la célérité avec laquelle le Sagittaire dégringola les marches en direction du troisième temple.

Ne lui restait plus qu’à convaincre un certain chevalier de l’inviter à dîner ce soir-là.

~A suivre~


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait près de deux minutes que l’ex-Dragon des mers restait planté devant lui comme un idiot. Pendant ce temps, Angelo massait son estomac en proie à une crampe persistante, incapable de réprimer le fou rire qui l’avait saisi après avoir écouté la requête de son pair.

« Corrige-moi si je me trompe, dit-il une fois qu’il fut parvenu à se calmer. Si je t’ai bien compris, tu veux que je t’invite à dîner chez moi, ce soir. Pour faire croire à ton timbré de frangin qu’on sort ensemble.

— En gros, c’est ça », lâcha Kanon entre ses dents serrées.

Le Cancer pencha la tête d’un air amusé. Il ressentait une profonde satisfaction à voir le Grec se tortiller sur son perron comme s’il le tenait par les bijoux de famille, et ne se sentait guère prêt à abréger ses souffrances.

« La connerie que tu cherches à cacher doit être sacrément monstrueuse pour que tu en viennes à me demander de l’aide.

— Si connerie il y a, tu n’en sauras rien du tout. Alors, c’est oui ou c’est non ?

— Juste une question avant de te donner ma réponse. Pourquoi moi ? »

La veine sur la tempe droite du jumeau tressauta. Angelo ne manquait pas une miette de l’inconfort de l’autre homme.

« Non vraiment, de toute la garde dorée, je pensais être celui qui se rapprochait le moins de ton type, insista-t-il.

— J’ai dû improviser dans l’urgence de la situation. Crois-moi, si j’avais eu le choix, je ne me serais certainement pas tourné vers toi.

— Oh, si tu le dis… à moins que ce ne soit un lapsus révélateur ?

— Plutôt pourrir aux Enfers en compagnie des cent-huit Spectres que d’imaginer te sauter, le crabe. »

Le concerné laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant. Le Grec avait autant de chances d’approcher de ses fesses que Mû d’apprendre de la bouche de Shion que le Pope s’envoyait en l’air avec le vieux maître entre deux factures à régler.

« Admettons que j'accède à ta demande, réfléchit-il tout haut. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

— La satisfaction de dépanner un pote dans le besoin, ce n'est pas suffisant ? rétorqua le Gémeau d'un ton rageur.

— Pas si le dérangement est supérieur au service rendu. Tu m'excuseras, mais je me suis payé ta tronche patibulaire pendant trois jours non-stop, et je trouve un peu fort de café de devoir recommencer ce soir.

— Ma tronche patibulaire et moi, on t'emmerde.

— Ah oui, envoie-moi bouler. C'est sûrement le meilleur moyen de me faire fléchir !

— Bon alors, c'est oui ou merde ?

— C'est _peut-être_ , et à condition que tu apportes un pack de bière. Maintenant, dégage de mon palier, tu me fais de l'ombre ! »

Le Grec poussa deux ou trois insultes ayant vaguement trait à la taille de son pénis, tourna les talons et redescendit dans son temple (ou plutôt la chambre de bonne qu'il squattait chez son frère. Angelo avait beau ne pas tenir Saga en très haute estime, il en venait à le plaindre de devoir supporter un colocataire aussi peu avenant.)

Avec un soupir, il tira une cigarette du paquet coincé dans la poche de poitrine de sa chemise, la cala au coin de sa bouche et l'alluma.

(À son retour d'Italie, c'était une réserve de clopes sérieusement entamée qui l'avait accueilli, et le quatrième gardien avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : malgré tous ses beaux discours sur sa volonté infaillible et son désir d'arrêter de fumer, Shura du Capricorne continuait à lui taxer sa nicotine en douce. Quel faux-jeton.)

La fumée s'éleva paresseusement dans l'air surchauffé de l'après-midi. Il songea que jusqu'à présent, sa résurrection ne s'était pas trop mal passée. Pas d'ennemi retors à abattre, ni de trahison à prétendre, encore moins de Pope diabolique à servir… En un mot, les chevaliers d'Athéna revenus à la vie se la coulaient douce, et c'était sans doute trop beau pour continuer dans la même veine. Il fallait qu'un grain de poussière vînt gripper le délicat mécanisme de ces journées délicieuses passées à cancaner, se castagner et regarder les autres se crêper le chignon.

Le Saint du Cancer s'était toujours débrouillé pour ne pas être pris dans le tourbillon de psychodrames qui agitait l’existence de ses collègues. Il lui arrivait parfois d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu, une remarque sournoise par-ci, une mesquinerie subtile par-là, mais jamais il n'était nommément investi dans une de leurs querelles de cour d'école. Par exemple, il mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas choisir le camp de Camus ni celui d'Aiolos dans la guerre froide qui opposait les deux hommes (et à son humble avis, ils étaient aussi crétins l'un que l'autre ; comment Aiolia pouvait supporter de faire l'objet de leur guerre imbécile, c'était un fait qu'Angelo ne comprendrait jamais. À tout le moins, il devait avoir un sacré esprit de famille et Camus devait le baiser comme une bête sauvage.) Il évitait également de se mêler de l'espèce d'entreprise de séduction ridicule dans laquelle s'était lancé le Scorpion, refusant avec une abnégation admirable de servir les plans foireux de Milo qui cherchait sans vergogne à prendre le Capricorne dans ses filets. La situation était d'autant plus cocasse qu'il se tenait en spectateur distant et éclairé, sachant fort bien pourquoi Shura faisait mine de ne pas succomber à la drague outrancière du jeune Grec.

(Pour être tout à fait honnête, Angelo s'était laissé verser une minuscule compensation pécuniaire lorsque Shion l'avait tour à tour menacé puis supplié de ne pas révéler sa liaison avec Dohko, mais il estimait que son refus aurait pu paraître impoli.)

Quoi qu'il en fût, le Gémeau par intérim semblait aujourd'hui déterminé à faire voler sa belle résolution en éclats. Et ma foi… ce petit rebondissement ne le contrariait pas autant qu'il cherchait à le faire croire. La dolce vita, cela allait un temps, et Angelo devait se rendre à l'évidence : il commençait à s’ennuyer.

Chaque soir, alors que l'heure du dîner approchait, le grand Escalier sacré devenait le théâtre d'un incessant ballet d'allées et venues. Les uns montaient, les autres descendaient, selon les invitations lancées et les affinités plus ou moins affirmées des résidents du zodiaque. Le temple de la Vierge, de par sa position centrale, était devenu la plaque tournante des croisements et des confrontations, au grand dam de son propriétaire qui voyait sa quiétude quotidienne régulièrement troublée par ses pairs.

Au final, Angelo avait de la chance de se trouver au quatrième. Il évitait la majeure partie des allers et retours, tout en récoltant de temps en temps d’intéressants bruits de couloir (ou plutôt d’escaliers.) Ses collègues s’attardaient rarement sur son palier ; la réputation du Cancer demeurait tenace malgré ses actes de contrition (modestes par rapport aux lèche-bottes de service, il ne fallait pas non plus pousser le Pope dans les orties.) Peu nombreux étaient ceux à ne pas se laisser abuser par son apparent je-m’en-foutisme. Il y avait Aldébaran, toujours prompt à considérer la meilleure facette de ses confrères et à distribuer les secondes chances comme d'autres des petits pains. Et Shura, bien entendu, avec lequel il entretenait une amitié fondée sur des années de délits crapuleux, de missions sanglantes et de vannes suintantes de sarcasme à l’égard du reste de la garde dorée. Pour tout dire, les deux hommes s’accordaient une confiance mutuelle dans la mesure où chacun savait quels cadavres se cachaient au fin fond du placard de l’autre.

D’ailleurs, il fut à peine étonné de voir la silhouette dégingandée du dixième gardien émerger de l’arrière de son naos. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le Capricorne révéla un visage marqué par un immense découragement.

« Il faut que tu m’aides, déclara l’Espagnol sans s’embarrasser de formules de politesse.

— Bonsoir à toi aussi, ducon, balança-t-il tout en continuant à émincer son oignon.

— Je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter. J’ai beau l’envoyer promener, Milo ne me lâche pas la grappe. J’ai besoin de ton intervention.

— Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? Le zigouiller entre deux temples ?

— Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Shura en se pinçant l’arête du nez. Mais tu pourrais… je ne sais pas… faire semblant d’être mon mec ? Histoire qu’il me fiche la paix.

— Ah non, tu ne vas pas t’y mettre toi aussi ! s’écria le Cancer en brandissant son couteau de cuisine. Mais qu’est-ce que vous avez tous, à me coller au train comme du vieux chewing-gum ?

— Comment ça, moi aussi ? »

Le Capricorne considéra d’un regard suspicieux l’Italien qui fulminait devant ses fourneaux.

(Il ne montrait qu’une infime surprise à voir le Cancer jouer les chefs, étant l'un des rares, sinon le seul, à savoir qu'Angelo faisait seulement semblant d'être ignorant des arts culinaires. Un excellent moyen de ne pas devoir mettre la main à la patte lors des ennuyeuses sauteries entre les treize.)

« Qu’est-ce que tu mijotes ? demanda-t-il en apercevant la table mise pour deux à l’autre bout de la pièce. Ne me dis pas que tu cherches à empoisonner quelqu’un…

— Kanon vient dîner ce soir », dit Angelo pour couper court aux supputations farfelues de son pair.

(C’était bien lui de croire que l’on pouvait assassiner quelqu’un avec une sauce tomate basilic.)

« Et tu lui fais la cuisine, observa Shura d’un ton sceptique.

— Que veux-tu, je suis un hôte gracieux et prévenant. »

Le regard de l'Espagnol s'écarquilla lentement.

« Tu l'as invité ? C'est un rencard ? »

En toute autre occasion, Angelo aurait trouvé hilarante la façon dont la voix de son ami partit dans les aigus à la fin de sa question.

« Ne commence pas à te faire des films, dit-il. Cet imbécile s'est mis tout seul dans la panade avec son frère et m'a demandé de lui servir d'alibi. Je peux t'assurer que ce menu service va lui coûter bonbon.

— Je croyais que tu voulais te tenir le plus loin possible de ce genre de salade… murmura le Capricorne en croisant les bras. Et d'abord, pourquoi serais-tu prêt à le dépanner au détriment de mes propres problèmes ? Je croyais que c'était moi, ton ami.

— Le chantage affectif, ça ne prend pas avec moi. Et puis il te fallait être plus rapide : premier arrivé, premier servi. »

La mine de Shura éveilla presque un sentiment de pitié chez lui ; sentiment vite réprimé lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa sauce tomate commençait à attacher le fond de la casserole. Son camarade le regarda s'affairer pendant quelques secondes avant de tourner les talons. Bon débarras. Le repas n'allait pas se cuisiner tout seul, et il lui restait encore à faire cuire les pâtes et préparer les escalopes milanaises (quitte à taper dans les clichés, autant le faire jusqu'au bout.)

Une fois qu'il eut ôté son tablier, il se dirigea en soupirant vers sa chambre pour se changer. Ce fut en traversant le salon qu'il constata que non seulement le dixième gardien n'était pas retourné dans son temple comme Angelo s'y était attendu, mais qu'en plus il avait trouvé le paquet de clopes dissimulé sous l'étagère et avait allègrement pioché dedans.

« Putain, lâcha l'Italien entre ses dents serrées. Je ne peux vraiment rien pour toi, vieux. Il faut te débrouiller tout seul.

— C'est impossible.

— Alors envoie-le paître. Dis-lui que tu n'es pas intéressé.

— Tu le connais, il va prendre mon refus pour un défi.

— Dans ce cas dis-lui la vérité.

— Je... ne veux pas le blesser.

— C'est un chevalier d'or. Passées les premières minutes de dépit, il s'en remettra. »

Shura expira bruyamment par les narines. Son regard sombre exprimait tout le mal qu'il pensait de la suggestion de son vieil ami.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas quoi te dire de plus, lâcha le Cancer, dont l'impatience allait crescendo. Ou bien tu le rejettes une bonne fois pour toutes, ou alors tu sautes le pas et tu sors avec lui.

— Angelo, je t'ai déjà dit…

— Non, non, écoute-moi, coupa-t-il, pris d'une inspiration subite. _Tu sors avec lui_. Une fois, cela suffira. Et tu lui fais comprendre que vous n'êtes absolument pas compatibles. Montre-toi obtus et odieux comme tu sais si bien le faire, et tu le verra prendre ses cliques et ses claques en moins de deux.

— Si je te suis, ce plan douteux repose sur ma capacité à être égal à moi-même. »

Le rictus de l'Italien se mua en un sourire franchement goguenard. Il adorait taquiner le Capricorne, qu'il trouvait souvent trop sérieux pour son propre bien.

« Enfoiré, dit Shura avec une pointe d'affection.

— Oh tu sais, j'ai des années de pratique.

— Je te préviens, si ça ne fonctionne pas...

— Des promesses, des promesses... Maintenant, sors de mon temple, j'ai encore du pain sur la planche. »

oOo

Il avait fini par se doucher, puis avait enfilé des vêtements propres. Les spaghettis étaient prêtes, les escalopes terminaient de dorer dans la poêle, et la glace patientait sagement dans le congélateur. La table était dressée, et même si les assiettes étaient dépareillées et l'un des verres ébréché, la mise en scène comportait un certain cachet, une nuance presque… romantique. Le chevalier du Cancer grimaça. Il s'était tantôt moqué de Kanon et de son empressement à l'avoir choisi comme faux petit ami. Lui-même n'avait pas tergiversé en organisant la soirée, mitonnant de bons petits plats et se pomponnant comme une cocotte prête à recevoir son soupirant.

Et zut, le Gémeau bis n'allait-il pas se mettre des idées dans la tête et croire que le crabe en pinçait secrètement pour lui ?

Malgré la chaleur, un frissonnement le traversa de la pointe des orteils jusqu'au bout de ses mèches bleu sombre. Il bondit dans la chambre, ôta la chemise fraîchement repassée qu'il portait, et attrapa au sommet de la corbeille de linge sale un t-shirt à la couleur indéfinissable. Au moins, les apparences seraient sauves.

Bon, Angelo ne détestait pas complètement Kanon. Mais le Grec devait comprendre qu'il ne le portait pas non plus dans son cœur, d'autant que leur dernière mission n'avait pas forcément tourné à son avantage personnel.

(Il n'avait toujours pas avalé la déférence et la crainte suscitées par le Gémeau auprès du chevalier du Coq, pendant que lui-même avait la désagréable et insultante impression de faire tapisserie.)

L'envie de rendre à Kanon la monnaie de sa pièce et de le tourner en ridicule le travaillait depuis un certain moment, et vu que l'occasion se présentait enfin, servie sur un plateau d'argent par sa victime elle-même, il n'allait pas la laisser passer.

Le crépuscule rougissait à peine le sommet des collines à l'ouest lorsque son voisin du dessous se présenta sur son seuil. Au bout de son bras gauche se balançait le pack de bière réclamé tantôt. Son autre main tenait en équilibre trois boîtes de pizza. Angelo examina d'un air jubilatoire la tenue de son pair.

« J'ai tellement de remarques qui me viennent à l'esprit à propos de ta chemise que je ne sais pas laquelle choisir.

— J'ai dû jouer le jeu devant Saga. Il ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle de toute la journée.

— Peux-tu lui en vouloir ? Rappelle-moi la dernière fois que tu lui as fait des cachotteries... oh ben tiens, ce n'était pas quand tu as essayé de noyer l'humanité sous le déluge en manipulant un dieu marin ? »

En voyant la mine du Grec frôler les envies meurtrières, il se dit que la soirée s'annonçait sous les auspices les plus divertissants.

« Installe-toi dans le salon, reprit-il en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer l'autre homme. Et vire-moi ces pizzas, j'ai préparé le dîner.

— Toi ? Cuisiner ? s'exclama Kanon en resserrant sa prise sur les boîtes. Tu n'essaierais pas plutôt de profiter de l'occasion pour m'empoisonner ?

— Crois-moi, je connais une bonne vingtaine de moyens autrement plus efficaces pour me débarrasser de ta présence. »

Le Grec marmonna dans sa barbe mais consentit finalement à laisser ses victuailles dans le réfrigérateur. Puis il reporta son attention sur la table bancale, la nappe et les couverts.

« Tu n’avais pas besoin d’aller aussi loin dans la mise en scène, commença-t-il. Ça m’étonnerait que Saga se pointe pour vérifier qu’on est bien en plein rencard…

— Ce n’est pas parce que la compagnie est mauvaise que le dîner doit l’être aussi, répliqua Angelo, qui déposa les pâtes et la viande avec délicatesse au lieu de céder à la terrible envie de les balancer à la tête du Gémeau. À présent, tu la fermes et on bouffe.

— Oh, cette soirée va être géniale », fit remarquer le plus âgé d’un ton grinçant.

Ils prirent place autour de la table, une armoire à glace et un grand type costaud qui ne se défendait pas trop mal (ce n’était pas sa faute si Dame Nature s'était montrée plus généreuse envers l’ex-Dragon des mers) qui se faisaient face autour du plateau un peu trop petit et franchement de guingois. Kanon n’avait pas terminé d’avaler sa troisième bouchée qu’il releva la tête et braqua un regard incrédule sur le quatrième gardien.

« Putain. C’est bon, s’exclama-t-il doucement, du ton révérencieux de celui qui vient d’être témoin de l’apparition de la déesse.

— Évidemment que c’est bon. Je n’allais pas faire exprès de rater mes plats sous prétexte que ta tronche ne me revient pas.

— Attends, laisse ma tronche tranquille. Tu veux dire que pendant tout ce temps, tu as fait exprès de ne pas savoir faire bouillir de l’eau juste pour éviter de voir débarquer tout le reste de la clique à dîner ?

— Jusqu’à présent, ça a plutôt bien fonctionné.

— Laisse-moi continuer, persista l’autre en haussant la voix. Pendant tout ce temps – tout ce temps ! – on a dû subir les ramens instantanées de Dohko, les moussakas surgelées de mon frangin, le bortsch dégueulasse de Camus, l’infâme curry de Shaka et les canapés merdiques d’Aphrodite, alors qu’on aurait pu goûter à de la bouffe décente chez toi ?

— Bah, Aldébaran ne se débrouille pas trop mal. Tu n’avais pas craché sur son empadão l’autre fois, si je me souviens bien…

— Là n’est pas la question ! L’esprit d’équipe, tu en fais quoi ? Et ne me dis pas que ça ne te gênait pas de découvrir la soi-disant gastronomie tibétaine, je t’ai déjà vu vider le contenu de ton assiette derrière un fauteuil ! Merde, c’est… c’est de la haute trahison !

— Tu exagères, dit Angelo en haussant les épaules. À tout casser, c’est un pieux mensonge pour avoir la paix.

— Non mais tu te rends compte de ce dont tu nous as tous privés ? »

Cette fois, Kanon s’était levé de sa chaise et pointait en direction du Cancer une fourchette autour de laquelle pendouillaient des spaghettis enrobées de sauce.

« Tes pâtes sont parfaitement _al dente_ , on sent la Toscane et l’été dans ta sauce tomate, la panure de tes escalopes est plus croustillante qu’un potin de palestre et la viande est restée aussi fondante qu’un morceau de beurre ! Putain, répéta-t-il, si j’étais mon frère, je me mettrais à chialer tellement c’est délicieux. »

Angelo leva les yeux au plafond. Il fallait croire que le sens du tragique et des grandes déclarations lyriques n’étaient pas l’apanage du seul aîné des Gémeaux.

« Quand les autres vont l’apprendre, continua l’autre en marmottant, ils vont tous vouloir te faire la peau… avant d’exiger une invitation en bonne et due forme.

— Oh que non ! s’insurgea aussitôt l’Italien. Tu vas fermer ta grande gueule et ils ne vont rien apprendre du tout. Sinon…

— Sinon quoi ? demanda Kanon en dardant sur lui un regard narquois.

— Sinon tu peux faire une croix sur mes pâtes _al dente_. »

Le sourire du Grec se fit triomphant.

Zut, il venait de se faire avoir comme un bleu.

Et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi l’autre chevalier avait besoin d’un alibi amoureux.

~A suivre~


	3. Chapter 3

Entre son ego reboosté par le succès de la mission italienne et la promesse de bons petits plats faits maison, Kanon se disait que sa vie actuelle prenait un tournant plutôt sympathique. C'était évidemment au virage suivant que le Destin, les Parques et tutti quanti l'attendaient, tapis en embuscade et prêts à lui rappeler qu'un chevalier d'or, néo-titulaire certes mais tout de même, avait obligation de s'en prendre plein la figure au moins une fois par semaine. Histoire d'être bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas s'endormir sur ses lauriers et croire que le rayonnement magnanime et bienfaiteur de la déesse s'étendait sur sa modeste personne en plus de l'humanité tout entière.

Milo et Aphrodite, les deux commères attitrées du Sanctuaire, laissèrent choir leurs augustes postérieurs sur le gradin qui bordait l’arène, de chaque côté de l'ex-Dragon des mers. Tous les deux arboraient un sourire identique, sarcastique et conspirateur.

Le Scorpion attaqua le premier.

« Alors le squatteur, il paraît qu’on est monté au quatrième, hier soir ?

— Et qu’on est resté un looong moment dans le petit nid douillet du Cancer, renchérit le Poisson.

— Tu imagines notre surprise quand nous avons appris la grande nouvelle. Qui aurait cru que tu tapais dans les crustacés, hein ? fit Milo en le poussant du coude.

— Vous n’avez sûrement pas fait que discuter foot et manger des pizzas, n’est-ce pas ? Deux grands costauds comme vous, deux méridionaux au sang chaud… Rien que d’y penser, j’ai le palpitant qui s’emballe ! »

Leurs insinuations ponctuées de ricanements montèrent au nez du Gémeau plus vite qu’une moutarde extra-forte. Il leur enfonça ses propres coudes dans les côtes sans ménagement, provoquant chez les deux complices des piaillements fort peu chevaleresques.

« Vous faites chier, tous les deux ! bougonna-t-il. C’est vraiment trop demander que de vouloir la paix cinq minutes, sur ce foutu rocher ?

— Regardez qui parle, monsieur Je-balance-des-vannes-plus-vite-que-mon-ombre ! râla le Suédois.

— Tu es mal placé pour demander un traitement de faveur, ajouta Milo. Après toutes les vacheries dont tu as gratifié Mû et Shaka sur l’arène…

— Ils le méritaient, répondit Kanon d’un ton suintant de mauvaise foi. Et d’ailleurs, les conséquences se sont révélées plutôt positives. Si je n’avais rien dit, ils seraient restés là, à se plaindre et à se ramollir sur les gradins au lieu de s’entraîner comme tout le monde.

— Oh là là, arrête ton char ! Bientôt tu vas nous faire croire que tu fais œuvre de salut public !

— En attendant, ils ont trouvé le bon filon, intervint Aphrodite. Cela fait combien de temps qu’ils sont partis à Jamir ? Deux semaines ?

— La lune de miel s’éternise, rigola Milo.

— Ça, ce n’est pas quelque chose que j’ai envie d’imaginer…

— Que veux-tu qu’ils fassent ensemble, ces deux-là ?

— Du macramé ?

— Ou de l’art-thérapie ! »

Les rires reprirent de plus belle avant de se muer en moqueries fielleuses lorsque le Grec, exaspéré, se leva et traversa le gradin en espérant trouver un coin plus tranquille. Ces tournois matinaux, qui avaient d’abord recueilli ses faveurs lorsque le vieux Shion les avait mis en place, commençaient à présent à lui taper sur le système. D’accord, c’était souvent l’occasion rêvée de régler ses comptes avec quelques uns des agaçants spécimens que comptait le zodiaque (son inénarrable frangin en tête) ; cependant cela signifiait également passer du temps en leur compagnie dès que le sort ne le faisait pas descendre dans l’arène. Et parfois, c’était plus qu’il n’en pouvait supporter. Il sentait confusément qu’il ne pourrait pas chercher refuge auprès d’Angelo avant longtemps après son petit mensonge (dans le Domaine sacré, les rumeurs couraient aussi vite qu’un chevalier d’or lancé à la vitesse de la lumière.) Kanon était prêt à parier que s’il aventurait un coup d’œil un peu trop appuyé en direction du Masque de Mort, leurs confrères s’empareraient du sujet et feraient monter la mayonnaise jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuivît. D’un autre côté, son subterfuge s’en trouverait d’autant plus accrédité auprès de Saga…

Il se laissa tomber sur le banc de pierre et se prit la tête entre les mains. Angelo n’était pas encore arrivé – sans doute savourait-il une délicieuse grasse matinée, ayant la chance de ne pas avoir un jumeau qui vous faisait lever avant l’aurore.

(Saga avait-il besoin de faire un raffut de tous les diables pour préparer son premier café de la journée ? Non. Il le faisait juste pour enquiquiner son frère. Même le Cap Sounion n’était pas aussi bruyant au plus fort de la marée. Et Poséidon savait que les marées méditerranéennes, ce n’était pas de la blague. La preuve, elles étaient si impressionnantes que nul n’osait jamais en parler.)

Lorsqu’il releva son visage, il eut la désagréable surprise de croiser le regard sombre et inquisiteur du chevalier du Capricorne, un gradin plus bas. Camus du Verseau se trouvait assis à côté de lui. Son instinct lui souffla que sa retraite stratégique avait été mal calculée.

Kanon étrécit les paupières. Que lui voulait donc l’Espagnol ? Pourquoi semblait-il le fusiller du regard comme si…

Bon, selon toutes les apparences, la nouvelle avait déjà circulé jusqu’au dixième étage.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, prêt à encaisser les sarcasmes de ses pairs – Camus s’était à son tour retourné lorsqu’il avait constaté que Shura n’écoutait plus ses pronostics concernant le combat à venir. Les deux hommes n’avaient pas encore prononcé un mot, mais Kanon voyait déjà sur la figure torve du Français toutes les moqueries voilées qui s’accumulaient à une vitesse effrayante. Il semblait cependant décidé à ne pas ouvrir les hostilités avant son voisin qui, Kanon s’en souvint avec une moue agacée, était le meilleur ami en titre du Cancer.

Le silence se prolongea.

Kanon poussa un reniflement impatient, espérant ainsi inciter l’un des deux à parler. Camus glissa un bref regard interrogateur en direction de Shura, qui pinça les lèvres.

« On ne va pas y passer cent-sept ans ! éructa le Grec, à bout de nerfs. Si vous avez un truc à dire, crachez le morceau et qu’on en finisse.

— Quelles sont tes intentions envers Angelo ? »

La question désarçonna Kanon autant que Camus, dont les sourcils se haussèrent tant qu’ils disparurent sous l’épaisseur de sa frange.

« Mes inten… Qu’est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ? s’enquit-il d’un ton suspicieux.

— Tout le monde ne parle plus que de ta soirée chez le chevalier du Cancer, répondit Shura. Vois-tu, je me soucie beaucoup du bien-être de mes amis proches, et Angelo comptant au nombre de ces derniers…

— Tu veux dire qu’il est le seul à pouvoir supporter ta tronche, ricana le Gémeau.

— Angelo étant mon ami, répéta l’autre homme d’une voix glaciale, je ne te permettrai pas de jouer avec ses sentiments.

— Je te demande pardon ? » Kanon manqua s’étrangler sous le coup des paroles prononcées par le Capricorne. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas être sérieux ! « Je sens que je vais rentrer me coucher, parce que si c’est pour entendre ce genre de conneries, autant que ce soit dans un cauchemar.

— Ne va pas croire que je plaisante, avertit Shura en imitant le Grec lorsque celui se leva. Je connais bien Angelo, et je sais sur lui certaines choses que lui-même ignore…

— Bordel ! C’est vraiment n’importe quoi ! éructa Kanon. Je me casse ! Et je reviendrai peut-être lorsque vous aurez retrouvé un peu de bon sens. Ce qui n’est pas demain la veille ! »

Il quitta le Colisée d’un pas rageur, bousculant les rares imbéciles qui oubliaient de s’écarter de son chemin. Camus, qui avait suivi la scène avec un intérêt aiguisé, pencha la tête vers son pair qui avait de nouveau repris sa place et semblait s’abîmer dans de sombres pensées.

« Ses sentiments… murmura le Français d’un ton pensif, faisant référence à leur collègue absent.

— Comme je l’ai dit à ce butor, j’ai appris à lire entre les lignes avec Angelo.

— Si tu acceptes les conseils, ne t’avise pas de jouer les marieuses avec ces deux-là. Tu risques de payer les pots cassés. »

Shura adressa un sourire indulgent au Verseau.

« Aiolia t’en veut toujours pour son frère et Saga ?

— Ma faute est pardonnée mais certes pas oubliée », grimaça Camus.

Le dixième gardien haussa les épaules. Il n’avait aucune intention de suivre l’exemple désastreux de son voisin et se contenterait de suivre en spectateur lointain mais avisé l’évolution de l’affaire Gémeau bis-Cancer. De toute façon, il avait suffisamment de problèmes sur les bras avec le Scorpion, qui se tordait présentement le cou pour lui envoyer des sourires aguicheurs tandis qu’Aphrodite se moquait de son ami.

Cette résurrection commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur le système.

oOo

L’ex-Dragon des Mers ne pointa pas le bout de son nez hors du troisième temple de toute la journée. À tel point que le Masque de Mort, curieux mais non pas inquiet (que lui importait que l’autre homme n’ait pas son quota journalier d’air frais – fraîcheur toute relative alors que le soleil grec cognait dur sur l’Attique avec l’arrivée de l’été ! C’était juste qu’il ne voulait pas se trouver pris au dépourvu si l'autre imbécile venait le trouver avec un nouveau plan foireux dans sa besace), le Masque de Mort, donc, se présenta en début de soirée sur le pas de la porte de Saga.

Le troisième gardien le dévisagea comme s’ils se rencontraient pour la première fois. La bouche de l’Italien se tordit en une grimace peu amène.

« Faut que je vois ton frangin, déclara-t-il sans autre forme de politesse.

— Bien sûr, fit Saga sur un ton qui ne plut pas du tout au Cancer.

— Et pour cela, j’aimerais bien que tu me laisses entrer. »

Le Grec s’écarta de quelques centimètres et indiqua d’un infime geste de la main l’entrée obscure du naos. Angelo passa devant lui à grandes enjambées et s’engouffra à l’intérieur. Avec un peu de chance, il venait de tuer dans l’œuf toute velléité de conversation de la part du Gémeau en titre.

Le piétinement de semelles de cuir contre les dalles de marbre démentit le succès de sa fuite avortée. Saga le rattrapa et lui colla au train comme un percepteur des impôts trop zélé.

« Je suis au courant », dit Saga en posant une large paluche sur son épaule pour le stopper dans son élan.

_Quel dommage_ , se dit le Cancer en ralentissant bien malgré lui. Il pouvait voir la porte close de la chambre de Kanon qui le narguait, à une poignée de mètres de l’endroit où Saga l’avait alpagué.

« Tout le Sanctuaire est au courant, dit-il avec un soupir résigné. Je ne crois pas que tu mérites une médaille pour avoir deviné ce que même un simple garde sait déjà.

— Que s’est-il passé à Turin ? demanda l’autre en ignorant la pique.

— Exactement ce que t’en a dit Kanon, éluda Angelo.

— Justement, il ne m’a rien dit !

— Oh, ton jumeau aurait donc des secrets pour toi ? Comme c’est étonnant », ironisa-t-il.

La main toujours accrochée à son épaule resserra son emprise en une crispation douloureuse.

« Je… m’inquiète pour mon frère. »

Visiblement, la révélation de l’affection fraternelle passait aussi bien qu’une indigestion de moussaka mal réchauffée.

« J’ignore effectivement quelles conditions vous ont amenés à… marmonna Saga en effectuant un drôle de moulinet avec sa main pour mimer l’accointance récente entre son frère et l’Italien. En revanche, je sais que ni lui ni toi n’êtes blancs comme neige. Permets-moi donc de douter du bien-fondé de cette… liaison sortie de nulle part.

— Et bien sûr, tu parles en connaissance de cause.

— Autant que mon expérience serve à quelque chose, rétorqua le Grec sans se démonter.

— Que veux-tu que je te dise… hésita Angelo, pétri de l’espoir un peu vain de gagner du temps.

— Juste la vérité.

— La vérité. C’est que… ce n’est pas si simple. »

Il effectua un pas chassé de côté, gagna trois centimètres en direction de la chambre de Kanon, qui ne semblait pas avoir l’intention de sortir de son antre pour le sauver de la curiosité plus ou moins bien placée de l’ex-Pope. Ce dernier avança encore et colla son nez sous la figure de l’Italien.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas simple, dit le Grec en tentant de le sonder du regard.

— Ben tiens, et toi alors ? » contre-attaqua-t-il. L’occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer. « Ose me dire en face que ta relation avec Aiolos est simple ! »

Il insista lourdement sur l’adjectif, le cracha presque au visage de son vis-à-vis qui recula aussitôt, comme brûlé par le reproche déguisé.

« Ce… ce n’est pas pareil ! se récria Saga d’un ton ridiculement outragé.

— À d’autres ! » ricana le Cancer, qui profita de ce que l’autre avait relâché sa prise pour crapahuter vers la porte salvatrice.

Il avança le bras vers le panneau de bois pour toquer (il avait encore des restes de politesse, merci bien), son regard sombre toujours braqué sur la silhouette fulminante du Gémeau. Ses phalanges cognèrent contre des pectoraux fort développés : Kanon venait d’ouvrir la porte, sans doute alerté par les piaillements de son frère et du Cancer.

« Il y a un problème ? s’enquit-il d’une voix passablement irritée.

— Rien qui ne change de l’ordinaire, dit Angelo en narguant l’aîné des Grecs. Ton frère ici présent ne peut s’empêcher de fourrer son nez dans des affaires qui ne le concernent pas. »

Une ombre vaguement coupable passa sur le visage de Kanon, avant d’être étouffée sous un demi-sourire ironique. Son bras (agréablement musclé, nota distraitement l’Italien) s’enroula autour de la taille de son visiteur et l’entraîna lentement vers sa chambre.

« Il serait peut-être temps de t’occuper du Sagittaire au lieu de vivre tes amourettes par procuration, cher frangin, déclara-t-il à l’adresse de son jumeau.

— Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, je suis loin de vivre quoi que ce soit par procuration avec Aiolos. D’ailleurs, ne m’attends pas ce soir, je dîne au neuvième », rétorqua aussitôt Saga, qui se drapa dans une dignité pleine d’auto-suffisance avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans ses pénates.

Angelo haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction du jumeau restant (dont le bras enlaçait toujours sa taille, non qu’il s’en plaignît, mais enfin, c’était Kanon et il était censé le considérer comme un enquiquineur patenté, aussi finit-il par se dégager, un peu à contrecœur.)

Le Gémeau par intérim laissa échapper une grimace mi-figue, mi-raisin.

« D’après ce que j’en sais, il y a eu réconciliation et rapprochement. À quel point, ne me le demande pas, c’est un détail que ma tranquillité d’esprit refuse de savoir et encore moins d’imaginer.

— Comme quoi tout arrive, conclut le Cancer avant de pénétrer d’un pas décidé dans la tanière de son pair. Bon, il faut que l’on cause un peu, tous les deux. Parce que ton petit mensonge commence à devenir légèrement pesant.

— Je sais », acquiesça l’autre homme en grinçant des dents.

Le premier mouvement d’Angelo fut de s’asseoir sur le lit, mais il jugea que l’emplacement était un peu trop ambigu. Il chercha une chaise du regard, en trouva une judicieusement dissimulée sous une avalanche de vêtements sales, laissa tomber, et choisit en désespoir de cause de s’adosser nonchalamment contre l’encadrement de la fenêtre. Fenêtre qui donnait sur une minuscule cour coincée entre le mur du temple et la paroi rocheuse, ce qui empêchait le soleil de pénétrer directement dans la pièce et faisait baigner celle-ci dans une pénombre que d’aucuns auraient pu juger intime et sensuelle. D’autant que le soir était en train de tomber.

« Tu as donc réalisé que tout le Sanctuaire est maintenant persuadé que nous entretenons une liaison torride, reprit Angelo en mettant autant de reproche qu'il le pouvait dans sa voix.

— Je me suis coltiné les remarques salaces des huitième et douzième ce matin, alors crois-moi, je suis au courant. D'ailleurs, ton pote du dixième m'a signifié qu'il se ferait un plaisir de me hacher menu si jamais il me prenait l'envie de blesser ton petit cœur si fragile, ironisa Kanon.

— Quel con », maugréa le Cancer entre ses dents.

Par les sandales d'Hermès, qu'est-ce que Shura était encore allé raconter au Gémeau ?

« Dans le même registre, ton frère est très intéressé par la façon dont nous nous sommes rapprochés, reprit-il. Il doit être le seul dans tout le Domaine à ne pas s'être laissé aveugler par ta bluette. »

Un grognement accablé fit vibrer le torse du Grec – torse qu'il avait par ailleurs fort large et musclé ; c'était sans doute à cause du t-shirt élimé et moulant qu'Angelo remarquait ce détail anatomique concernant la plastique de son pair, et pas du tout parce qu'il le matait d'un œil intéressé. Pas du tout.

« Avec un peu de chance, il sera tellement occupé avec son Sagittaire qu'il finira bien par me lâcher la grappe, réfléchit Kanon à voix haute.

— Ou bien il persistera à croire que nous avons formé une alliance maléfique pour faire tomber le Pope, la déesse et tout le toutim. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette partie des réjouissances se fera sans moi.

— Comment ça, sans toi ?

— Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais me laisser prendre à ton minable petit jeu de dupes ? Que j'allais jouer le rôle de la tendre moitié énamourée et te concocter de bons petits plats juste pour conserver le secret sur mes véritables talents culinaires ? Bavasse autant que tu veux auprès de qui voudra t'entendre. Je pourrai toujours cuisiner un truc tellement dégueulasse qu'ils ne s'y reprendront pas à deux fois. »

Et voilà. Il n'était pas encore né, celui qui pourrait prétendre faire chanter le chevalier du Cancer. À bon entendeur, etc.

L'Italien pivota sur ses talons et entreprit de remonter vers son temple. Après tout, l'heure du dîner approchait et une délicieuse caponata patientait gentiment sur le feu. Il hésitait encore sur le dessert (Pana cotta ? Tiramisu ? Gelato?) lorsque Kanon le dépassa en trombe pour bloquer sa retraite.

« Minute papillon ! s'exclama-t-il. Il n'est pas question que tu te défiles !

— Hé, c'est toi qui veux jeter de la poudre aux yeux du frangin, pas moi, répliqua l'Italien. Je n'en ai absolument rien à faire que tu cherches à dissimuler des secrets inavouables sous des mensonges éhontés.

— Et la solidarité entre pairs, tu en fais quoi ? »

Angelo stoppa sa progression une demi-seconde. Le Gémeau bis devait se trouver acculé tel un gibier de potence pour recourir à un argument aussi futile. Que devait-il répondre : un ricanement méprisant, une explication en bonne et due forme sur tout le bien qu'il pensait de cette notion de _solidarité_ ?

(Une palpation minutieuse et exhaustive des abdominaux du Grec qui se contractaient sous le coup d'une rage teintée de frayeur ? Oui mais non, il le détestait ! Il le conspuait ! Il l'abhorrait !)

Il opta pour la seconde solution.

« Ta solidarité de mes deux, tu peux te la carrer où je pense, annonça-t-il d'un ton définitif, et il traversa la chambre, bousculant au passage son prétendu pair d'un coup d'épaule.

— Attends ! Putain, mais attends ! » hurla Kanon, qui décidément ne voulait pas pas lâcher l'affaire.

_J'hallucine_ , songea le quatrième gardien tandis qu'il regagnait son étage à grandes enjambées, l'autre chevalier sur ses talons. Ils croisèrent Camus et Aiolia qui descendaient tranquillement vers Rodorio, irradiant d'un amour sincère et vaguement écœurant. Le Lion ne leur accorda qu'une miette d'attention, trop accaparé par le traitement boudeur qu'il infligeait à son amant depuis qu'il avait découvert que les malversations du Français avaient précipité son frère aîné dans les bras de son ancien meurtrier. Le Verseau, en revanche, leur adressa un microscopique haussement de sourcil. C'était un signe qui ne trompait pas : dès le lendemain à la première heure, le zodiaque dans son entier aurait eu vent de la scène d'engueulade entre Kanon et Angelo.

_Un peu plus et on se croirait dans un soap opera._

Il traça jusqu'à son palier, poussa un infime soupir de soulagement lorsque les lourdes colonnes du péristyle se dévoilèrent à sa vue, et accéléra dans le vain et ridicule espoir de semer son poursuivant, qui ne reprenait son souffle que pour mieux essayer de le convaincre d'adhérer à ses grotesques élucubrations.

« Espèce de sombre connard ! Tu verras quand ce sera ton tour de demander un service ! Tu peux toujours courir pour que je t'achève lorsque tu me supplieras en te vidant de ton sang, au contraire ! Je prendrai mon pied en te regardant crever lentement ! »

Vraiment ? Et c'était lui, Masque de Mort, que l'on traitait de psychopathe ?

« Cause toujours ! » lança-t-il avant de claquer la porte de ses appartements au nez de l’Hellène outragé.

Ce dernier demeura sous le péristyle assombri par le crépuscule, les bras ballants et l’œil écarquillé.

« Putain ! » vociféra-t-il, une fois qu’il eut recouvré tout le feu de sa rage.

~A suivre~


	4. Chapter 4

Kanon se réveilla avec un grognement. L'un des côtés de son matelas venait de s'affaisser sensiblement, juste à l'endroit où son insomniaque de frère avait largué son fessier. Quelle heure était-il ? Son horloge interne lui soufflait avec insistance que le moment où l'Aurore aux doigts de rose pointerait le bout de son nez était encore loin. Une heure indue donc, de celles où les honnêtes gens profitaient d'un sommeil réparateur.

(Il était vrai que l'honnêteté ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités les plus flagrantes, cependant il estimait qu'après toutes ses mésaventures dans le royaume d'Hadès et son combat contre ce connard de Rhadamanthe de Wyvern, il méritait bien quelques heures de repos.)

« Kanon ? »

La voix de Saga était à peine un murmure. Peut-être que s'il faisait semblant d'être endormi, son aîné le laisserait tranquille et retournerait à ses affaires…

« Kanon, tu dors ? »

Question idiote. Terriblement idiote. Ô combien agaçante. Et qui acheva de le réveiller pleinement.

« Tire-toi, grommela-t-il d'une voix étouffée par l'oreiller contre lequel il pressait son visage.

— Ah, tu ne dors pas, approuva son frère. Il faut que nous parlions. »

Il ne répondit pas et se tourna ostensiblement de l'autre côté. Le ton qu'avait employé son jumeau annonçait l'imminence d'une conversation à cœur ouvert, une confidence fraternelle sur un sujet intime. Kanon les redoutait comme la peste. Au vu des événements récents, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un énième rebondissement dans la relation compliquée qu'il entretenait avec le Sagittaire. Ou bien…

Ou bien, Saga venait lui parler d'Angelo.

Ce maudit rital… Depuis qu’il avait goûté à sa cuisine, Kanon ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sans que son esprit se mît à évoquer l’onctuosité des pâtes enrobées de sauce de tomate et le fondant des escalopes panées. Quant au dessert… Dieux, cette gelato lui avait ravi les papilles comme aucune autre glace n’avait su le faire jusque-là ! Où diable le Cancer s’approvisionnait-il ?

Et par quel subterfuge était-il parvenu à préserver depuis si longtemps le secret d’un talent aussi diabolique ?

Ces questions tournaient en boucle sous son crâne, en même temps que la vision de l’autre aux fourneaux, maniant avec la grâce conférée par une longue habitude la mandoline et la casserole. Une vision étonnamment séduisante et sensuelle. Comme si un mystérieux chemin reliait son estomac aux portes bien verrouillées de ses sentiments. Zut.

« J'ai eu vent de ta dispute avec le chevalier du Cancer », dit Saga, faisant écho à ses pensées.

Nouveau grognement de bête sauvage.

« Cela arrive dans les couples les plus solides, continua l'autre, absolument pas découragé par la réaction de son cadet. Il ne faut pas te mettre martel en tête…

— Bon sang, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi ! éclata l'ex-Dragon des mers en se redressant. En fait, vu l'heure qu'il est, je n'ai pas envie de parler du tout !

— Allons, inutile d'être sur la défensive. Je sais que tu as du mal à parler de tes sentiments. Moi aussi, à l'époque. Tu as vu combien cela me rendait malheureux. Mais depuis que Aiolos et moi en avons parlé…

— Putain, tu fais chier. Je veux dormir !

— Il faut que tu parles à Angelo, asséna Saga sans l'écouter. La communication est la clé d'une relation épanouie. »

Avec un hurlement de rage, Kanon jeta son oreiller à la tête de son frère. Ce dernier se leva enfin.

« Promets-moi de ne pas laisser la situation se dégrader entre vous, dit-il d'un ton horriblement sérieux. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, et… je pense que votre couple a une chance de fonctionner. Ne la laisse pas passer.

— Merde ! » lui lança Kanon, exaspéré.

Il se recoucha et ramena le drap sur sa tête d'un geste rageur. De l'autre côté de la chambre, la porte se referma doucement.

La bonne nouvelle, c'était que Saga croyait enfin à sa fausse relation avec l'Italien.

La mauvaise nouvelle : Saga croyait à sa fausse relation avec l'Italien, et il allait sûrement devoir trouver un moyen de se réconcilier avec l'autre imbécile.

De toute façon, il n’avait pas tellement le choix s’il voulait continuer à satisfaire son appétit nouvellement éveillé.

oOo

La matinée passa, puis l'après-midi, occupées par de mornes entraînements et des combats pour la plupart sans grand intérêt. Seul le Capricorne sollicita son attention et ses ressources physiques ; apparemment, l'Espagnol était bien décidé à mettre sa menace à exécution et à lui faire payer son engueulade avec le Rital. Kanon s'en sortit avec un œil au beurre noir et un poignet foulé, mais eut malgré tout la satisfaction de voir le dixième gardien quitter l'arène en clopinant comme une chèvre égarée.

Le soir tombait lorsqu'une exquise odeur de viande grillée vint chatouiller ses narines. Il était assis à l'ombre du péristyle, derrière le troisième temple. Son regard se perdait vers la volée de marches qui montait jusqu’au palier suivant ; son cœur cependant avait du mal à rassembler le peu de motivation qui lui restait. Il n'avait pas envie de se frotter au chevalier du Cancer. Ou peut-être que si, et d'un peu trop près. Était-ce là le nœud du problème ? Était-il en train de succomber à l'espèce d'attirance physique qu'il éprouvait – de façon très nébuleuse – pour le Masque de Mort ?

Il n'était pas aveugle, et savait que l'Italien était diablement séduisant. Le problème, c'était sa grande gueule doublée d'une ironie mordante. Et bien sûr, le fait qu'il avait exprimé en long, en large et en travers l'inimitié qu'il éprouvait envers le Gémeau bis. Sans doute se ressemblaient-ils un peu trop, et cette ressemblance agissait sur eux à la manière de deux mêmes pôles magnétiques : impossible à coller ensemble, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde.

Le Grec secoua la tête, résigné à dévoiler la ridicule vérité à son frère. Il se leva, inspira à nouveau l'air du soir chargé du fumet des grillades.

Les dîners du chevalier du Lion étaient sans conteste les seuls à échapper à la malédiction qui frappait tous ses autres pairs. Au contraire des autres membres de la garde dorée, Aiolia ne cherchait pas à faire de l'esbroufe ni à faire découvrir les merveilles gastronomiques de son pays natal ou d'adoption. Il ne se prétendait pas expert en matière de cuisine, ni hôte raffiné. Non, il restait juste lui-même, aussi simple et avenant qu'il l'était le reste du temps. Un grand barbecue était installé pour l'occasion à l'arrière du cinquième temple, et deux grandes tables rustiques accueillaient des salades et des bières fraîches, prêtes à être consommées. Pas de chichis, pas d'inventions culinaires hasardeuses, pas de plats surgelés. Et en conséquence, pas de psychodrames, de disputes aussi violentes que stériles, ni de jalousies mal placées. Aiolia réussissait l'exploit de réunir les chevaliers d'or en un même lieu dans une ambiance détendue et bon enfant.

Lorsque Kanon arriva, la plupart de ses pairs se trouvaient déjà éparpillés en groupes disparates. Il évita soigneusement Shura ; celui-ci ne lui prêta d'ailleurs aucune attention. Contre toute attente, il semblait avoir accepté les avances (ou plutôt le rentre-dedans éhonté) de Milo qui envahissait son espace vital avec son énergie habituelle, et ce malgré la chaleur alimentée à la fois par les derniers rayons estivaux et le barbecue que tisonnait joyeusement Aiolia, épaulé par Aldébaran.

En réalité, il n'avait envie de parler à personne. Ce soir-là plus que les autres, ces incursions sociales lui paraissaient aussi vaines qu'hypocrites. Aucun de ces hommes ne méritait le titre d’ami ni de confident. Certes, il les côtoyait chaque jour, s’entraînait avec eux, partageait leurs repas et leurs agaçants conflits mâtinés de réconciliations aussi bruyantes qu’obscènes (et durant lesquelles, Athéna soit louée, sa présence n’était pas requise – mais sa chance s’arrêtait là, car malgré tous ses efforts il échappait rarement à la narration ennuyeuse de tous les détails salaces.) Oui, il échangeait des plaisanteries pas toujours très fines avec pas mal d’entre eux et se payait ouvertement leur tête. Et peut-être (peut-être !) qu’il éprouvait un chouïa d’attachement affectueux pour tous ces emmerdeurs professionnels et empêcheurs de tourner en rond.

Dieux, même sa mauvaise foi refusait d’y mettre un peu du sien. S’il ne parvenait plus à se mentir à lui-même, qu’allait-il devenir ?

Même ses yeux le trahissaient, qui avaient accroché la silhouette élancée du quatrième gardien et ne semblaient plus vouloir le lâcher. Il se força à tourner son attention ailleurs, avisa la bouteille d’aquavit qu’Aphrodite avait posé au milieu des packs de bière, pareil à un doigt d’honneur agité à la face du bon goût. Releva la tête, tomba à nouveau sur le Cancer, admira distraitement la façon dont son vieux t-shirt dégueulasse passait par-dessus la ceinture de son jeans chaque fois qu’il levait un bras. S’administra une baffe mentale.

Un index insistant s’enfonça dans son biceps.

Baissant les yeux, il rencontra le regard clair et sarcastique du Scandinave de leur bande.

« Tu devrais aller lui parler et t’excuser au lieu de jouer les snipers », dit Aphrodite tout en continuant de lui piquer le bras avec son ongle manucuré.

Kanon chassa l’importun d’un revers de la main.

« De quoi je me mêle, cracha-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

— Oh, tu sais, j’adore mettre le nez dans des affaires qui ne me regarde pas, avoua l’autre sans honte aucune.

— Comme si je n’avais pas remarqué. Va emmerder quelqu’un d’autre.

— Je voudrais bien, mais Mû n’est pas encore rentré de son voyage de noces. Et tu restes de loin le plus amusant à enquiquiner.

— Et mon frère, alors ?

— Il file le parfait amour avec son martyr du dimanche, fit Aphrodite avec une moue. J’attends que l’euphorie des premiers jours retombe. Il faudrait aussi que Milo redescende de son petit nuage… C’est assez indigeste, toute cette romance qui flotte dans l’atmosphère, depuis quelque temps.

— À qui le dis-tu, soupira Kanon avant de se ressaisir. Bon, si je comprends bien, tu te sens seul, tu t’emmerdes, et ça tombe sur moi.

— Comme tu es intelligent », le flatta le douzième d’un ton suintant d’ironie.

La plupart du temps, l’attitude d’Aphrodite amenuisait sa patience à vitesse grand V. Il devait bien l’avouer, il avait d’abord éprouvé pas mal d’a priori quant à l’apparence du chevalier des Poissons. Son physique pour le moins efféminé, ses manières délicates, son goût affirmé des belles choses, sa passion pour l’horticulture… bref, il lui avait semblé qu’un sacré paquet de dimensions les séparaient, tous les deux. Une connaissance plus approfondie de l’énergumène lui avait appris (bien souvent à ses dépens), qu’il piquait autant que ses roses fétiches, qu’il tenait la dragée haute face aux innocents et aux naïfs qui croyaient pouvoir le tourner en ridicule, et que sa langue acérée n’épargnait personne.

(À l’exception notable d’Aldébaran, mais Kanon lui-même était prêt à reconnaître que le chevalier du Taureau était un saint homme égaré parmi les pécheurs, une brebis perdue au milieu d’une horde de loups. Et probablement le seul hétéro du zodiaque – il fallait bien une exception qui confirmât la règle.)

« Non mais sérieusement, avait repris Aphrodite, tu devrais arrêter de te triturer le neurone et t’excuser platement. Parce que tu le connais, ce n’est pas lui qui fera le premier pas.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m’excuser, s’offusqua le Grec en montant sur ses ergots. À t’entendre, on dirait que c’est moi qui suis responsable.

— Ce n’est pas le cas ? rétorqua le Suédois en haussant un sourcil.

— Non. C’est sa faute, à l’autre là, il n’y met jamais du sien… Et puis merde, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te raconter quoi que ce soit.

— Dommage, cela devenait intéressant.

— Va jouer ailleurs. Ou trouve-toi un mec, tiens, ça t’occupera.

— Qui te dit que je n’en ai pas déjà un ? Ou même que je ne m’intéresse qu’aux hommes ? »

Kanon lui lança un regard excessivement blasé. La moue d’Aphrodite se mua en un sourire amusé, puis il lui tapota le bras avant de s’éloigner en direction des salades. Quel emmerdeur.

Il avait cependant raison sur un point : il allait falloir discuter avec l’Italien.

oOo

Angelo se laissait servir quantité de saucisses grillées à point par Aiolia lorsque, du coin de l’œil, il aperçut le Gémeau intérimaire déambuler dans sa direction en adoptant un air faussement dégagé. Il plissa les paupières et laissa un pli revêche déformer sa bouche. L’autre allait sûrement revenir à la charge, essayer de l’amadouer en espérant l’impliquer à nouveau dans ses plans tordus.

Par pur principe, il n’était pas du tout d’accord pour se laisser utiliser ainsi par l’autre homme.

Secrètement, cela ne lui avait pas tellement déplu de prétendre jouer les tendres moitiés avec Kanon. Mais bien entendu, son amour-propre lui interdisait de se jeter dans les bras forts et bronzés de l’ex-Dragon des mers.

Lorsque celui-ci arriva à proximité, Angelo lui tourna ostensiblement le dos et se mit à discuter avec son plus propre voisin.

« Bon alors… commença-t-il.

— Alors quoi ? demanda Camus tout en le dévisageant d’un regard méfiant.

— Ton truc, là, ça fonctionne ? »

D’un mouvement de tête, il indiqua le patch qui ornait l’épaule du Verseau. Ce dernier poussa un petit soupir et avala une gorgée de bière avant de répondre.

« Aiolia déteste le goût et l’odeur du tabac.

— Oh, tu te sacrifies donc par amour.

— Peut-être bien. »

Bon sang, comment se montrer sarcastique avec un type qui vous plantait là avec ses velléités de franchise amoureuse ? Car à l’entendre avec sa voix douce, et à voir le petit sourire secret fleurir au coin des lèvres de son vis-à-vis, Angelo fut obligé de reconnaître que Camus était durablement épris de l’hôte de la soirée. C’était désespérant.

Derrière lui, Kanon se racla la gorge. Camus leva un regard désabusé par-dessus l’épaule d’Angelo, puis s’excusa d’un hochement de tête et partit retrouver son cher et tendre qui retournait des steaks sur le grill. Le lâche.

« On peut causer, tous les deux ? » s’enquit le Grec d’une voix bourrue.

Pour toute réponse, Angelo piqua sa fourchette dans une saucisse, en déchira une bonne moitié avec ses dents et se mit à la mastiquer bruyamment. Kanon tiqua (un petit tremblement nerveux au coin de l’œil) mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Un signe flagrant que sa situation sentait le roussi. Parfait, se dit le Cancer. Qu’il marine donc encore un peu dans son jus.

« Fais pas le con, il faut vraiment que je te parle, asséna le second Gémeau en serrant les poings.

— Je suis venu ici pour bouffer, pas pour discuter. Va donc te trouver un autre pigeon pour tes plans débiles, déclara Angelo avant de pousser un cri indigné. Hé ! »

Kanon venait de lui dérober son assiette en carton.

(Aiolia avait certainement appris des erreurs de ses pairs et ne fournissait que des couverts jetables.)

« Tu boufferas quand on aura causé, toi et moi, grommela le Grec.

— Tu es un gros connard. Rends-moi ma bouffe !

— On cause d’abord, crétin !

— On s’est déjà tout dit, salopard ! »

Les deux chevaliers se faisaient face, l’un armé d’une fourchette, l’autre d’une assiette couverte d’une pile de saucisses. Autour d’eux, le silence s’était fait et l’attention des invités était entièrement focalisée sur la rixe imminente. C’était la première fois qu’un dîner chez le Lion se voyait interrompu par une engueulade (événement qui d’habitude constituait l’apanage du chevalier des Poissons, avec quelques incartades chez les Gémeaux, le Scorpion et la Balance – l’alcool de riz coulant à flots avait tendance à délier un peu trop les langues de certains.) Le fait que l’altercation impliquât le Cancer et l’ex-Dragon des mers, point culminant d’une situation déjà tendue, ne faisait qu’attiser l’intérêt du public.

Les baffes allaient pleuvoir en plus des noms d’oiseaux. Avec un peu de chance, le sang se mettrait à couler. Voilà qui était autrement plus excitant qu’un duel du vendredi matin. Aussi discrètement que possible, les paris se mirent à circuler sous le manteau et les cotes grimpèrent.

Angelo allait attraper le Gémeau bis par le col de son t-shirt lorsque ce dernier posa l’assiette sur un coin de table, noua son bras autour du sien et l’entraîna sans plus attendre en direction du cinquième temple.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ? » râla l’Italien en essayant faiblement de se dégager.

La proximité du corps du Gémeau contre le sien avait une fâcheuse tendance à rendre ses genoux flageolants. Et zut. Avait-il vraiment besoin de s’amouracher d’un tel énergumène ? Sa vie n’était-elle pas suffisamment embrouillée, pour qu’il lui ajoutât pareille complication ?

« On ne va pas laver notre linge sale devant les autres zouaves, marmonna Kanon en montant les marches qui menaient sous le péristyle. À moins que tu n’aies envie de leur donner du grain à moudre ? Crois-moi, ils n’attendent que ça. »

Angelo risqua un regard en arrière. Effectivement, les autres chevaliers s’étaient arrêtés de boire, de manger et de cancaner, et les observaient avec une avidité quasi malsaine qui le fit frémir des pieds à la tête.

Le naos de la Maison du Lion les accueillit dans un cocon d’obscurité et de fraîcheur. Les réparations allaient bon train ; seules quatre ou cinq colonnes attendaient encore d’être remplacées. De l’extérieur, le temple ne penchait pas autant que les mois précédents, et son propriétaire ne vivait plus dans la crainte de voir un beau matin le toit embrasser le plancher.

Angelo dégagea son bras de celui de Kanon et se mit à faire les cent pas. Hors de question de reprendre le fil de la conversation. Non seulement il n’avait rien à se reprocher, mais de plus ce n’était pas lui qui venait quémander une faveur à son confrère. D’ailleurs, si le Grec avait quelque chose à lui dire, mieux valait qu’il se décidât rapidement.

Quel con, songea-t-il en lançant de discrets coup d’œil en direction de l’autre homme. Quel con admirablement bien foutu, mais quel con tout de même ! Quel dieu débile lui avait soufflé l’idée de faire du Cancer son prétendu amant ? Pourquoi fallait-il que cette situation ô combien fallacieuse le remplît de regrets pour ce qui ne serait jamais ? Il n’était pas naïf au point de croire que l’autre ouvrirait soudain les yeux et lui tomberait dans les bras. Kanon était bien trop obtus et primaire pour éprouver autre chose que l’envie, l’impatience ou la colère…

« Je m’excuse. »

Les mots tombèrent dans le silence du temple comme la sonnerie d’un téléphone au beau milieu d’une messe. Angelo releva brusquement la tête.

« Pardon ? J’ai cru mal entendre.

— Tu as très bien compris. Je ne me répéterai pas, dit Kanon d’un ton agressif. Je reconnais que j’ai un peu merdé. Mais de ton côté, si tu t’étais montré plus conciliant…

— Conciliant ? C’est toi qui es venu crapahuter jusque chez moi pour me supplier de faire semblant d’être ton mec, et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que tu n’as pas osé avouer Zeus sait quel forfait à ton taré de frangin !

— Laisse mon frangin en dehors de l’histoire. Ça n’a rien à voir avec…

— Avec lui ? Laisse-moi rire. Tous tes problèmes ont toujours tourné autour de la jalousie que tu entretiens à son égard. Pour ce que j’en sais, tu lui en veux d’avoir trouvé le bonheur auprès d’un autre que toi. »

Les mots avaient à peine franchi ses lèvres mais il sut qu’il était allé trop loin. Il ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul lorsque l’autre homme marcha vers lui en le crucifiant de son regard sombre. Les relations gémellaires faisaient partie de toute la batterie de tabous qui régentaient les liens sociaux entre les membres de la garde dorée. Une liste d’interdits, tacite mais gravée dans le marbre par la blanche main de Pallas Athéna, et grâce à laquelle aucune réunion entre chevaliers d’or n’avait tourné au bain de sang jusqu’à présent. Personne ne critiquait les soirées d’Aphrodite. Personne ne vendait la mèche à Mû au sujet du Pope et du vieux maître. Personne n’intervenait dans la guerre froide entre le Sagittaire et le Verseau…

Personne n’évoquait les sentiments conflictuels de Kanon à l’égard de son aîné.

Les mains du Gémeau s’abattirent sur ses épaules, les agrippèrent brutalement. Un rictus menaçant ourlait ses lèvres. Angelo se passa mentalement en revue les maigres options qui s’offraient à lui. Another Dimension contre Seki Shiki Meikai Ha. À peine une poignée de centièmes de secondes séparait les deux attaques.

« Tu es le pire emmerdeur du zodiaque. »

La voix de basse de son pair vibrait d’une sourde fureur… et d’autre chose, aussi, une infime altération des accents toniques qu’Angelo ne parvenait pas à définir mais qui le remuait tout au fond de ses entrailles. Tout son corps se raidit, prêt à passer à l’offensive.

« Je te retourne le compliment », dit-il, caressant le vain espoir de gagner du temps.

Les doigts acérés s’enfoncèrent plus encore dans sa chair.

« Tu es un emmerdeur, reprit le Grec en plantant son regard outremer dans celui, tout aussi sombre, de son pair. Tu me pourris la vie avec ta grande gueule et tes insultes à deux balles. Mais tu es également le meilleur cordon bleu du Sanctuaire. Peut-être même de tout l’Attique. »

Trop surpris pour réagir, Angelo ne songea pas à réagir lorsque les mains de Kanon glissèrent de ses épaules à ses biceps.

« Tu cuisines divinement bien, et je rêve de tes plats toutes les nuits.

— Tu… plaisantes ?

— J’ai l’air de plaisanter ? Putain… pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi ? »

Il n’hésita que le temps d’un battement de cœur devant l’expression soudain perdue de son vis-à-vis. Noua une main autour de la nuque puissante du Gémeau, l’attira à lui, posa son front contre le sien.

« Toi et ta tronche patibulaire, je ne peux décidément pas vous encadrer », murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Puis il l’embrassa.

oOo

Depuis de longues minutes déjà, Kanon observait son frère depuis l’embrasure de la porte. Malgré des paroles qui se voulaient certainement rassurantes, l’aîné ne semblait guère pressé de décoller du temple des Gémeaux pour s’envoler vers le palais. Avec des gestes calmes et, de l’avis du cadet, une lenteur horripilante, il classait des liasses de papier en piles bien ordonnées sur la table du salon. L’ex-Dragon des mers, qui sur tous les océans du globe n’était pas reconnu pour son infinie patience, finit par taper du pied.

« Bon, tu accélères la cadence ou il faut que je t’aide ? » râla-t-il en faisant mine d’approcher des précieux dossiers.

Saga leva une main en signe d’avertissement.

« Ne t’avise pas de toucher à un seul de ces dossiers. J’ai presque terminé de les mettre en ordre et crois-moi, tu n’as pas envie que je recommence de zéro. Reste là où tu es si tu tiens à ce que j’aie disparu lorsque Angelo arrivera. »

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel. Saga avait définitivement accepté sa romance crapulo-culinaire avec le chevalier du Cancer (qui, au contraire du Sagittaire, il en aurait mis sa main à couper, s’avérait être un champion du sport en chambre. Leurs ébats valaient au moins une médaille olympique, à voir la tête du Gémeau titulaire chaque fois qu’ils passaient la nuit dans la troisième Maison.)

Enfin, ce fut au bout d’une interminable attente que Saga se releva. Il berçait ses chers papelards dans ses bras comme s’il s’agissait d’un nouveau-né. Quel timbré.

« Voilà, déclara le plus âgé, apparemment fort satisfait de son classement. Je te laisse. Amuse-toi bien avec ta tendre moitié.

— Va te faire… » lâcha Kanon en croisant les bras.

Il était encore fort chatouilleux quant à l’aveu de ses sentiments pour l’Italien. Habitué à son caractère bourru, son frère ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Peut-être plus tard, si j’ai le temps de passer voir Aiolos. Bonne soirée ! » lança-t-il d’un ton horriblement joyeux, puis il partit.

L’ex-Dragon des mers se retrouva seul. Il patienta une poignée de minutes, histoire d’être sûr que son jumeau n’allait pas revenir sur ses pas sous prétexte qu’il avait oublié tel dossier important. Ensuite, il se dirigea à pas de loup vers la chambre de Saga.

La porte de l’armoire pivota dans un grincement de mauvais augure, comme pour protester contre le méfait qu’il s’apprêtait à commettre. Il s’agenouilla, repoussa les vêtements qui bloquaient l’accès, fit courir la pulpe de ses doigts contre le mince panneau de contreplaqué. Trouva la minuscule fente, appuya dessus avant de l’ôter avec d’infinies précautions. Plongea le bras dans la cachette. Un sourire matois fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il sentit les fibres rêches de la lourde étoffe.

Le manteau épousa délicieusement le contour de sa nuque et de ses épaules. Son corps disparut presque entièrement sous les plis sombres. Ses yeux détaillèrent l’image que lui renvoyait la surface du miroir accroché à la porte de l’armoire. Il bomba le torse.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner du majesté, m’agenouiller devant toi et te baiser la main », fit une voix sarcastique sur le seuil de la chambre.

Il se tourna à demi vers Angelo, peu enclin à abandonner la contemplation de sa superbe silhouette enveloppée du manteau de Pope, que son frère avait conservé au nez et à la barbe de leur actuel supérieur hiérarchique.

(Kanon savait fort bien que Saga cultivait une fâcheuse tendance au sentimentalisme et à la nostalgie.)

« Ma mémoire peut me jouer des tours, mais il me semble que tu te trouvais à genoux devant moi la nuit dernière, et ce n’était pas ma main que tu baisais, fit-il remarquer d’un ton badin.

— Si tu tiens à profiter à nouveau de mes talents, que ce soit au pieu ou en cuisine, je te conseille d’arrêter là tes allusions graveleuses et d’enlever ce machin tout de suite. Depuis le temps, il doit être mangé aux mites. »

Kanon soupira, mais finit par obtempérer avant de suivre son amant qui prenait le chemin des fourneaux. Malgré ses incessantes récriminations, il devinait qu’Angelo appréciait de partager avec lui ses connaissances cabalistiques en matière de gastronomie italienne. Jamais Kanon n’avait aussi bien mangé depuis qu’ils s’étaient mis en ménage, tous les deux.

Peut-être aurait-il pu deviner plus tôt les sentiments qui sous-tendaient l’irritation et l’impatience qu’Angelo n’avait pas manqué d’éveiller chez lui lorsque toute cette mésaventure avait commencé. S’il avait fait preuve d’un peu plus de jugeotte et de lucidité, il aurait sans doute fini par se rendre compte qu’il éprouvait pour son confrère – et aujourd’hui compagnon – un attachement sincère et un désir inextinguible. Ils se ressemblaient sacrément, tous les deux. Prompts à la colère et peu enclins à dévoiler leur affection. Amateurs d’insultes et de bons mots autant que de bastonnades. Sanguins quand il s’agissait de laisser libre cours à leur colère, passionnés lorsque les caresses se substituaient enfin aux coups.

Son regard s’attarda sur les épaules de l’Italien qui s’activait devant le plan de travail de la cuisine du troisième. Suivit la courbe puissante de son dos, puis se logea au creux de ses reins. Imagina non sans délectation tout ce qui lui serait permis de faire subir à cet homme plus tard dans la nuit, avec le consentement de ce dernier. Comme ils allaient bien ensemble tous les deux ! Le pied avait trouvé sa chaussure, le pot son couvercle, le bûcheron sa hache… Les analogies défilaient dans son esprit, et Kanon se sentait presque l’âme d’un poète.

(Un poète qui savait blesser, tuer, torturer et infliger à ses adversaires d’inimaginables souffrances tant physiques que psychologiques, mais un poète malgré tout.)

« Quand tu auras fini de mater mes fesses, tu pourras peut-être te bouger et mettre la table ? lui rappela la voix rocailleuse et sardonique du Masque de Mort.

— J’ai l’air d’être ta boniche ? » répliqua-t-il sur le même ton, cependant il se dirigea vers l’un des placards pour en sortir des verres et des assiettes.

En passant, il huma l’odeur exquise des _pasta alla Norma_ posées sur la cuisinière, se sentit presque défaillir devant la brillance des pâtes al dente et des tranches d’aubergine frites.

Entre bonne chère et plaisirs de la chair, Kanon songea que cette seconde vie prenait enfin un tournant agréable, et ressemblait à s’y méprendre à une _dolce vita_.

~Fin~


End file.
